Busted!
by DYquem
Summary: IYU/YYH. Hiei/Kagome. What's in a word? Busted. The worst feeling in the universe? The best feeling in the universe. It all depends on your point of view.


Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership interest in Inuyasha or any of the characters in this fanfic. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Togashi and to whichever companies they have sold or licensed the rights. I make no money from this fanfic and appreciate Takahashi san's willingness to overlook my playing in her universe.

Please forgive me for using a timeworn cliché of the Inuyasha universe. It just went with the theme.

This was done for a prompt of "busted" on the Hiei/Kagome site "the deadliest sin" on proboards. com

**------------------------------------**

**The worst moments in Kagome's life came from the word "busted."**

CRACK!

**BUSTED**. Kagome watched the sky while her stomach sunk into the ground. The Shikon no Tama broke into what seemed like hundreds of pieces and shot through the sky in a blaze of glory brighter than any fireworks she had ever seen. 'I broke it. I'm responsible for that. What do I do now?' she wondered fearfully. 'This is a disaster.'

**BUSTED.** Kagome watched with a sick feeling in her stomach as Inuyasha lifted his head and arm from Kikyou's shoulder. He looked guilty and tried to explain. "I'm sorry Kagome. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I love you as a friend, but I _love_ her. I just can't forget her." He tried to explain that it wasn't because he thought she was weak, but Kikyou was his first love. She would always have his loyalty. Kagome _tried_ to understand, but even for a girl with a loving and forgiving heart, it was very, very difficult.

**BUSTED.** Kagome stood in front of Koenma, hands on her hips and frowning. He was in his teenage form and was also frowning with his hands on his hips. "You've been traveling back and forth to the Sengoku Jidai, dealing in dangerous artifacts and that's against the laws of the Reikai." "Well, I did it for over a year. You should have said something before if you thought it was such a bad thing." "Ignorance of the law is no excuse. We're assigning you probation to work on behalf of the Reikai." "Humph." Kagome knew it was nothing but an excuse to put her powers to work for the benefit of the Reikai, but she also knew she had no choice. At least the dark haired spikey one in the group made nice eye candy.

**BUSTED.** "What do you mean? 'busted?' NOooo. Tell me that's not true. It can't have broken." "What did you expect? I agreed to wear that horrific human torture device to please you. I never promised it would work." "BUT… But… but… these are supposed to be really strong but thin and sensitive." "You forgot I'm a youkai. I'm hundreds of times stronger than some worthless human. Do you really think my seed would be stopped by some thin human plastic film?" Kagome wailed, "but I'm at the HEIGHT of my fertility. This is a disaster."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The best moments in Kagome's life came from the word "busted."**

**BUSTED.** If she hadn't broken the shikon no tama, she would never have made her best friends. She would never have met and loved her little kit or met the sister of her heart. She would never have met the perverted monk who she loved as a brother. She would have gone back to the modern era and thought of her adventure in the sengoku jidai as a brief dream, as something that wasn't real. Instead, she learned to walk, to camp and cook over a fire. She learned how to find food in the woods and the rivers. She learned how to use her miko powers and how to shoot an arrow. She learned what it really meant to fight. She learned how to be efficient with her book study time and to concentrate when she **did **attend school. She learned what it meant to have deep abiding friendships that would last beyond time. It was the most incredible experience of her life, and she didn't regret a moment of it.

**BUSTED.** She grew up after watching Inuyasha and Kikyou. She matured emotionally, and came to the realization that it was o.k. to love someone who couldn't love you back the same way. She was still his friend, and she made a damn good friend.

**BUSTED.** She had cursed Koenma when he pulled her in and gave her that thinly disguised excuse to force her to work for him. But then she had met Hiei. She watched him defend the ningenkai even while he verbally displayed his disdain for it. She watched him care for and defend every member of the spirit detectives. Even when he insulted Kuwabara, he would let no one actually hurt him. He reminded her a little of Sesshoumaru Sama in the way he would protect someone while insulting them personally. 'I can insult him, but no one else can.' That was his concept, she thought. She would never dream of telling him, but it was the same attitude between brothers, and the same attitude that Sesshoumaru Sama took with Inuyasha. Hiei was physically gorgeous and hurting emotionally. When he actually admitted he felt something for her, it was one of the best moments of her life.

**BUSTED.** Kagome stared into the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. Deep purple eyes stared back at her, and Kagome swore she saw a smile on the 6 week old face before he latched onto a nipple and started to suck. "Hello, you beautiful thing. Are you not the most gorgeous boy in all three worlds? You are. You know you are," Kagome cooed. Hiei smiled smugly at her as he cuddled his daughter who had just finished eating before her brother. Of course, he would never admit to either cuddling or being smug, but Kagome knew he was. She gave him a big smile. Both of her children had deep purple eyes. 'Red and blue make purple,' she thought happily.

**BUSTED. Was there ever a more wonderful word in the universe?**

-

-

-

I shall shamelessly recommend if you liked this, you should try my other two fics, "Outed" and "The Miko, the Movie and Me."

-


End file.
